Nagisa is a Teacher
by FranArt-1827
Summary: This is the story of Nagisa Shiota working as a teaching trainee at Paradise High told through the eyes of the students of Class 3-5! (No pairings as of now!)(Rated M for strong language!)
1. Period 1

**A/N:** **WARNING! This is going to contain many OCs as the students of Paradise High. I will try to gently introduce every character! Also! This will posses slightly strong language! I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

 **For new readers, please skip he rest of this. For people who have already read this up to Nagisa-Sensei: The Fit, please make note that all of these chapters have been newly edited and are different! As of January 20th, 2018, I have mostly fixed mistakes that I initially made.**

* * *

 **Nagisa-Sensei: New Sensei in Paradise High!**

* * *

 **Isao Oshiro's POV**

Paradise High School is the exact opposite of what people would assume it would be based on the name. The town is the one of the most criminally active areas in the region. It was ridiculous to call this high school "Paradise High School", but the adults here were just _that_ ridiculously idiotic enough to name it that way. The principal doesn't even bother to try and help the students. He's all about getting the money to spend on women or whatever. Y'know the usual things old men with no wives or children do. Student here has some shitty sob story to them. I'm no exception, but no one bothers to spill their secrets here. Practically all of us were guys, we weren't pussies like those prissy kids from Class 3-1. Those piles of crap that I couldn't even bring to be concerned about were weaken and wimpy. They seriously believe that they could get a future starting here? And the teachers alway gave us these pitying fake smiles and tried to explain things like we were babies. We're not. That's what I hate about this damn school. Of course, I don't need to be complaining. After all...

 _I could've dropped out..._

But I didn't. I blame myself for being weak.

After that _bastard_ left Mom, she's been working all hours of the day just to scrape up money for college. She would always smile weakly and tell me all about how great the future will get for me. After years of her delusions of a better future, I ended up just staying in school to make her happy. It was finally my third year in this hellhole. I could finally get out of here and maybe - maybe go to college like Mom wanted. Or just go straight into the workforce.

Whatever. It doesn't matter now. What matters is the little shit standing in the front of the classroom. This very blue-haired lame-ass was standing nervously in the classroom. An unfamiliar, blue-haired shortie daring to stand in this room with us. Some "teacher trainee" that would be teaching the class. Bullshit. The teacher, Takahashi, didn't even bother to come into school most of the time. Probably because we scared the ever-loving shit out of him. We just had to place a good punch to the face and he was out of there! Why the hell did this shrimp even try to come?

The guys started to crowd around the small guy - or girl? Honestly, I couldn't muster up the feeling to care. I just wanted the blue-haired shrimp out of here, and we can go back to the normal daily shit storm. As the guys started to get into the trainee's space, the bell let out its warbled ring to try and start the school day.

The trainee's squeaky voice could be heard. "The - The bell has rung, so t-take y-your seats, class."

The idiot thought he could control us with that line? Seriously?

Takeo Sasaki sniggered. "T-Take your seats, class! Ha!"

Others let out a roar of laughter as I stood up and confronted the little twerp. I seized him by the tie and gave him a death glare.

"You don't get to boss around. We'll kill you."

The trainee looked at me with astonishment in his or her eyes. His look quickly turned into a blank stare.

"Kill?" he seemed to breath out.

Everyone stared that the shortie in confusion. This wasn't the usual reaction teachers gave us.

He looked down as an amused smiles began to slowly spread across his face. "Kill, huh?"

I'm not completely sure if that was meant to be heard or not, but I couldn't say a thing at that moment. No one has ever reacted this way to my threats. Why was he different? The trainee suddenly stretched out his arm and dropped the class attendance list. My attention immediately turned to the falling object when a sudden loud clap knocked me out of my focus. Before I knew it, the shortie was behind me, holding my head the other way and pressing a finger into my jugular.

 _What the hell?!_

The others gaped in shock as he twisted my head tightly to the side. His grip loosened and he pushed me down onto a chair. The sound of the chair sliding across the floor was the only thing to pierce through the heavy atmosphere in the classroom. There was a period of silence as I stared at him with wonder. He was crazy, I swear.

A serene smile was on his face. Not one of fake cheeriness, but a genius, actually smile.

"I do hope you _can_ kill me," the trainee spoke casually, "before graduation, that is."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I watched as he slowly went to pick up the class attendance list. The others backed away from the guy as he walked by them. The dim room was at a stand still as the other students began to access this new threat. It was like a there was a completely different person in the room. The weak small teacher-trainee. Now standing there was like some confident assassin waiting for the next target to talk down. He practically oozed confidence. As he stood be fore a sea of confusion and surprise, he looked at each and every person in the room with a sense of acknowledgment and respect.

With a newly found voice of boldness, he said. "Take your seats! Let's begin!"

I begin to feel as if this year would _definitely not_ be a normal year with some normal teacher.

Could this be a good change? Or would it be bad? The hell if I knew, but the trainee was looking at the class attendance list as he began calling out names left and right with people struggling to find a voice. People were scattered around h room in various positions. All seemed to look as if the floor was about to open up and swallow them. As he finished his roll call, he looked up at everyone in the class. He seemed almost nostalgic at the sight of shock faces. It was like he knew what it was like in our shoes.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you! My name is Nagisa Shiota! Please refer to me however you'd like! Preferably, Nagisa-sensei please!"

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thank you for reading! This is the introduction of my story. It originally was just to see if anyone held an interest in the journey of Nagisa as a teacher! I, on the one hand, had been and have been craving for a good fanfic about how Nagisa would be as a teacher, so I thought about attempting to do it! This is unbetaed, so I apologize for any mistakes! I have tried to keep it as canonically correct as possible! There's not much detail about Nagisa as a teacher, as of now, so I apologize for an incorrect information!**

 **Edit (1/20/18): When I said there were a lot of mistake, I meant it. Before and now.**


	2. Period 2

**A/N: RIP. When you have no idea how to continue this... Thank y'all for reviewing! I will try my best!**

* * *

 **Nagisa-Sensei: The Enigma**

* * *

 **Mori Kobayashi's POV**

To be perfectly honest, Nagisa-sensei was an enigma to everyone. The first week under his teaching was the most confusing five days of school anyone could have expected to occur. The classes in general consists of around twenty students each, I guess. Paradise High is a co-ed school, but girls are hard to be found in the hallways. Survival of the fittest applied to this school. Only the toughest chicks managed to go by with a minimal amount of sexual harassment. It wasn't surprising to see someone being "expelled" for feeling up some girl down the hall. Somehow, that lessened? There was less sexual harassment of chicks an more quiet whispers about the newest addition to the staff.

I don't blame people for talking. Nagisa-sensei was a true mystery. His small status and initial impression screamed "BEAT ME UP! I'M AN EASY TARGET!". With that aura, _anyone_ would've tried to push him into the dirt. That was the case until he managed to get Isao Oshiro in a choke hold on the first day on the job. I have to admit, Oshiro is a really strong guy. The fact that the teacher trainee could take down a guy a head or so higher than himself seemed impossible. Let's not forget his physical skills.

Eiji Abe was a black-haired guy with clumped locks of hair. He always toted a baseball bat around for fighting and for the fun of the game. Not much of an academics guy, but he throws the best curve balls I've seen. In fact, he could throw a mean pitch even when he was seated. During class, Abe pitched his very best curveball at the back of Nagisa-sensei's head. Right as the ball would have connected with the blue-haired man's head, Nagisa-sensei dodged the ball like a pro.

He turned back to Abe with a serene smile. "Ah. Abe-san, would you care to inform the class of the solution to this problem?"

He revealed question at hand: 6e^x-3=35. It was a question to review what we didn't know from over the past couple of years.

Abe blanched and stared in horror at the problem before him. "Uh. What?"

"Allow me to quickly review the problem," Nagisa-sensei stated. "Oh! And that was quite a good curve ball. You could be scouted by some college coaches! I can recommend a friend who could help you unlock even more potential in those throws. See me after class, Abe-san."

After that day, Abe came into school with a look of disbelief still evident on his face. He seemed to be in a trance as he stumbled to his assigned seat - that bluenette somehow got everyone to sit in an assigned seat, too! Some asked him what was up. He spluttered about some guy named Sugino, and how he couldn't believe what he had just experienced. Nagisa-sensei strode into class just to see Abe-san's freak out session.

"Ah, did you meet Sugino-kun? I hope it was an educational experience!"

He stared at Nagisa-sensei with a bewildered look. "How do you know Tomohito Sugino?! The newest upcoming baseball star?! You got me tickets to one of his games _AND_ a VIP pass to meet him?!"

The teacher-in-training laughed awkwardly and rubbed the nape of his neck. "Sugino-kun and I were in the same class in school! He's a good friend of mine!"

 _ **THUD**_

I'm surprised someone could actually faint like that. Then again, a lot of the people that get picked on seem to be on the edge of fainting, but it was always in fear.

Aside from Abe taking the words "dying of feels" far too seriously, Nagisa-sensei managed to earn Oshiro's respect after a while. It was a weird thing. Despite being so skilled, Nagisa-sensei would occasionally zone out and Oshiro would be there to snap him out of his revere with some bullshit about Nagisa-sensei being here for a reason. In response, the teacher trainee would let out a chuckle of embarrassment and go back to whatever he was suppose to do. There were other times in which Nagisa-sensei would be a tad bit clumsy and drop something. Oshiro would immediate help pick up the dropped item and bark about Nagisa-sensei being useless. The bluenette would simply smile at the gesture and continue on.

In fact, Nagisa-sensei managed to gain the respect of the whole class after a week of just being there. He managed to avoid being cornered by bigger guys, and he skewed the insults hurled at him into something more positive. He would always try to boost up the moral of the class when it came to education and planning for the future. On the third day of teaching, he actually walked in with a Naruto headband for some ridiculous reason. Something about you being able to do it if you just "Believe it!". He promptly stopped after realizing how embarrassing the whole situation was for both sides.

He wasn't a horrible teacher either. I could actually understand what he was talking about in each subject. There was never a boring lessons. We learned how to create mini explosions or chloroform in Chemistry. Nagisa-sensei advised them to only use these in case of kidnapping or something of equal danger. History consisted of funny references to various forms of entertainment and jokes about different events or people. Japanese poetry was us trying to make a poem with the last line being "It was tentacles all along". Nagisa-sensei said it was something he had to do as a student, as well. English lessons were translating sentences about a bitch that was also a teacher? Gym class consisted of us trying to catch Nagisa-sensei - my God was he good at parkour. How he got from the entrance of the school to the roof in 5 minutes is beyond me. Home economics was kind of boring, but the teacher-in-training would be making pudding, takoyaki, or something else with a nostalgic grin on his face.

All in all, no one had the slightest clue why Nagisa-sensei was how he is. It frustrated some of my classmates to not end when he evaded all and any questions about his personal life.

To be honest, something about Nagisa-sensei's name rung a bell in my head. I heard it somewhere, but I just can't place my finger on it. Was it about that monster that destroyed the moon? Or was it something about breaking a world record? Maybe innovating some high-tech? A breakthrough in medical science?

Who honestly knows for sure.

I sure as hell don't have a clue.

* * *

 **A/N: Was it good? Was it bad? RIP sorry it took weeks to even make this! DX Thank you for the marvelous reviews! I can surprised to realize there are 26 followers on the fanfic with just one chapter up! XD DX And there's 25 favorites! I cannot thank you all enough. Please continue your support, and I hope to see some recommendations? I would love to see what you would like me to do. Like mention Karma is a certain way? Or plop in Kayano? I got some ideas milling about, so I hope to add some more ides into the mix! Thank you for reading chapter two!**

 **Edit (1/20/18): I hope the spelling and grammar is a little better! I fixed some little things because I digressed or just placed in some things for fun without considering the betterment of the narrative. Woah. I sound smart. Hahaha. I'm actually just using some stuff from a class I'm taking. It's all about paying attention to the language and composition of writing. The class focuses on non-fiction, but it's pretty helpful when writing in fiction. :P**


	3. Period 3: First Half

**A/N: I love all of you. From the bottom of my heart. I can't help but flip when I see another favorite or follow or review. Thank you/Salamat/Merci/Grazie/Gracias/Spasibo/etc. (Rip that's all the languages I can say 'Thank you' in. Heh). I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **EDIT (1/20/18): THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN SPLIT INTO TWO PIECE DUE TO THE LENGTH IT IS. IT HAS ALL THE SAME DETAILS BUT WITH MOOOOOOOORE! Basically, I realized there is just too much to dedicate single flipping chapter to it all. There needed to be a part two. New readers, this isn't going to affect you, but old ones would probably want to look back at this because it'll be a little (COUGHALOTCOUGH) different now.**

* * *

 **Nagisa-Sensei: The Observant (Part One)**

* * *

 **Nobu Noguchi's POV**

As far as teachers went, Nagisa-Sensei was the greatest person to ever grace the hallways of Paradise High. He always went out of his way to help us, even when we didn't ask for it. He was exceptionally good are finding the best possible way to get us to study for our classes. It's quite a difficult task since most of the guys in the class needed a lot of help with their studying skills and their time management. Somehow, Nagisa-sensei manages to give everyone the equal chance to understand the curriculum at hand.

Take Toru Watanbe for example. He's obsessed with picking a fight with any strong opponent. He has gotten himself into a plethora of fights and has been hospitalized an absurd amount of times. Nagisa-sensei recommended mixed martial arts or something similar for him and proceeded to help train him once a week. When this was first proposed, people were in disbelief. Of course they knew Nagisa-sensei was extremely fit, but they never saw him in a full fledged fight. It was an unanimous decision on the part of everyone in his class, they were going to go watch him fight against Watanbe. The temptation was too strong for me to resist, so I ended up tagging along with the others.

It was a jaw dropping sight. Nagisa-sensei would ask a question, and Watanbe would respond to the question. In the middle of their little Q&A on a class subject, Watanbe would be launching an assault of punches and kicks at the shorter male. Practically every time, the blue-haired managed to dodge and deflect every offensive attack. You could tell, Nagisa-sensei was as skilled as he was strong. Sometimes Nagisa-sensei would get a little distracted during those sparring sessions. When that occurred, Watanbe would be able to land a pretty nasty blow and Nagisa-sensei would hit the floor hard. He'd always get up and ask Watanbe if he pulled anything when he executed his attack on the teacher trainee. It was astonishing to see how calm and collected he was after getting a nasty hit.

Those sparring sessions was just another way for a new wave of respect to course through us students. People started to ask Nagisa-sensei for help with various things. I tell you, the other students in different classes were in shock as they witnessed a small scrawny man managing to wrap more than a dozen teenaged thugs right around his pinky. No one could deny that Nagisa-sensei was becoming a beloved teacher. His observation skills and his kindness help him get close to the students.

There was Ko Sano. He was a pretty big boned guy and people mock him for his size. I've been in this school district for four years with Sano in my grade. I've seen the shit people laid on him. Hell, I watched him get stuffed into the gym closet and get locked in for a whole night. The janitor unlocked the door, and the guy was totally oblivious to the guy curled up in the corner. Rumors say he wailed so loudly for someone to get out that people passing thought a ghost was haunting the school grounds. One day, Sano made the vow to stop eating in order to slim down. Ever since, I've only seen him much on the occasional slice of bread and chug some water. Months passed by with him grow absurdly thin. I would've said something, but it wasn't my problem to face.

When Nagisa-sensei came, he immediately noticed the guy's dilemma. After a week of taking notes on Sano's condition, the teacher trainee insisted on giving the guy breakfast and lunch. I'm a pretty quiet person, so I pass by relatively unnoticed as Nagisa-sensei gave Ko Sano a pep talk about losing weight.

" Sano-kun, you don't have to torture yourself. Starving yourself will only make you weak," I heard the bluenette say. "If you truly want to loose weight, I am more than willing to arrange a workout session every week. In return for these free sessions, you will need to give me a research paper detailing a realistic diet that you can follow which will help you. After I see your paper, I'll be assisting you with following that diet. You got that?"

If you can tell, that was a pretty long monologue for a kid to overhear by just walking past the conversation. Truthfully, I stood frozen in one spoke when I heard what Nagisa-sensei had to say. Teachers just don't do this kind of shit. I sure as hell never got that level of help from any other teacher. Why was Nagisa-sensei so different from all the others? I respect him for doing so much for others. Of course, that is respect, not trust. I was not prepared to go all weak with him and start sobbing about the unfortunate problems I have to face.

That was until he did something that gave me a reason to truly trust him.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N:** **PART TWO COMING OUT… LIKE IMMEDIATELY AFTER THIS BECAUSE I STILL NEED TO FINISH EDITING LIKE TWO OTHER CHAPTERS. ALSO I PROBABLY WILL EDIT THIS AGAIN TO LOOK FOR MISTAKES AND NECESSARY FIXES FOR THE SAKE OF NARRATING! WHY AM I IN ALL CAPITAL LETTERS? WELL THAT'S BECAUSE I FEEL GUILTY FOR NOT WORKIN' ON THIS FOR MONTHS WHEN I PLANNED OUT ALL OF THIS VERY NICELY WITH A LOT OF SASS TOWARDS MYSELF. ANYWHO! ADIEU!**


	4. Period 3: Second Half

**A/N:** **Hello! This is the second part of chapter two which is very edgy and lame and all that good stuff. I hold you enjoy me being really bad of a writer because this'll be a joyride. Please understand sarcasm is my coping mechanic and I'm just being very blunt about everything to ignore the thot that I'm being a failure of a writer to my readers.**

 **Warning: there will be some graphic parts on this and stuff that is kinda (pretty) angsty. Please be cautious. If you don't like an abusive individual under the influence or someone being suicidal or mentions of self-harm, please be warned. (But like I suck at being edgy, so I don't know how good it'll be ;w;)**

 ** _Italics_** **= flashbacks**

* * *

 **Nagisa-Sensei: The Observant (Part Two)**

* * *

 **LAST TIME ON NAGISA-SENSEI: THE OBSERVANT:**

 _If you can tell, that was a pretty long monologue for a kid to overhear by just walking past the conversation. Truthfully, I stood frozen in one spoke when I heard what Nagisa-sensei had to say. Teachers just don't do this kind of shit. I sure as hell never got that level of help from any other teacher. Why was Nagisa-sensei so different from all the others? I respect him for doing so much for others. Of course, that is respect, not trust. I was not prepared to go all weak with him and start sobbing about the unfortunate problems I have to face._

 _That was until he did something that gave me a reason to truly trust him._

* * *

 **Nobu Noguchi's POV**

My childhood friend is Nao Fukui - or should I say was? We were neighbors and as close as kids could be. Hell, you could say we were brothers from how close we were as kids. Our parents were more than eager to allow us to mingle. Sometimes I'd go to Nao's house while other times we had Nao over mine. We were inseparable from a young age. Unfortunately, good times just don't last, y'know? In grade school, sometime horrible happened. Around the time Nao and I were 6 years old. Even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to clearly explain what happened and why it came to that.

All I remember was going over Nao's house and playing up in his room. We were playing safari hunt. Y'know, playing pretend like all kids do. Nao was the lion and I was the adventurer lost in the Sahara...

 _"GAO!" Nao giggle loudly. "I am a ferocious lion an' Imma go eat you!"_

 _"No!" I posed heriocally. "Imma beat you, you mean lion!"_

 _I chased after Nao and then he chased after me. Giggles filled the room as we dashed around._

Then something happened downstairs that snapped us out of our little fantasy world. Nao's parents started to talk rather loudly. Loud enough for the two of us to hear from upstairs.

 ** _CRASH_**

 _"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT WOMAN!" A male voice hollered on the top of his lungs._

 _We looked at each other in worry. Nao's dad got grumpy a lot. He would sip a bottle of something called 'Happy Juice' every time my parents went out of sight. Once I asked him why and he told me it's because it's rude to drink it in front of guests. I proceeded to question why he drank it in the first place. His response was because work made him unhappy._

We were so stupid. Idiots, I tell you. Even as a kid, I knew Nao's father was not very good of a guy. Something about him when we were around my parents seemed fake. Behind closed doors, Nao's dad was a bitter guy who didn't bother to play with us. Even then, the two of us to both got the idea of going downstairs to see what was up.

 _Nao and I crept down the stairs and peered into the kitchen. Nao's parents were yelling again. They were saying really mean words to each other. Nao told me he hates when this happens. He tells me they're doing it more and more. His mom tells him to ignore it, but Nao can't. He would pull out the walkie talkie that was connected to mine. I would immediately respond and we would whisper stories about traveling the world together._

 _Nao's parents were full blown screaming at each other. Nao's dad grabs a broken beer bottle and points threateningly at Nao's mom._

 _"You listen here, you fucking bitch. I didn't stick around this god forbidden dump just to listen to you yap about your fucking troubles. I could toss you outta the street with the brat too! I don't give a shit about what you say, woman. Don't you dare defy me!"_

 _Nao clenched his fists oh so tightly. I could hear him suck in his breath in anger. He was gonna go out there and get himself hurt and I knew it. I knew it and refused to let that happen_

 _"C'mon, Nao. We gotta go upstairs," I whispered in his ear. "Your dad will be mad if he sees us."_

 _Nao nodded slowly and we quietly slinked back into his room. As we carefully shut the door, Nao immediately sunk to the floor and curled up into a ball. I simply stood there with a sad look on my face._

 _A muffled voice shakily arose from Nao. "I hate when Mom and Dad are like this."_

 _I stared at him and watch as a trail of crocodile tears rush down his cheeks._

 _"Dad is so mean. What did Mom ever do?" He whimpered in frustration._

 _I silently hugged him tightly. It makes me sad to see Nao sad. Nao should be happy. This wasn't his fault, but he was still suffering._

I was so distracted comforting Nao that I drowned out everything else. It was too much for me to handle as a kid. The banging, the screams, the crashes . The loud cry of pain from a female voice and a male's. I drowned it all out. I ignored it all. Next thing I knew:

 _There was the sound of a crackling fire. I didn't notice it until the heat was too hot to bare. I let go of Nao and tried to open the door. I recoiled at the heat of the knob and tears welled up in my eye._

 _"Nobu, what's wrong?" Nao tilted his head._

 _"The knob is hot," I replied. "I-I think there's a fire..."_

 _Nao looked at him in disbelief. "A fire? How are we going to get out?"_

 _"Window?"_

 _We looked through the second story window. There was nothing to break our fall. There was the small deck platform below us and the clothesline._

 _"Nao, we gotta get down..." I quivered in fear._

 _"Let's make a rope!" Nao piped. "We can go down like spies!"_

 _Somehow, we fastened the rope to Nao's bed and climbed down the rope. Thank God the rope didn't unravel. The two of us scrambled out the front gate to see the whole neighborhood standing before Nao's house. There was murmuring as a firetruck rolled in. Some of the neighbors grabbed a tight hold of us as we walked out of the front gate. My parents were both at work, and they worked in a nearby city. The ambulance came and whisked us away with some of our neighbors following after us. Nao refused to leave, though._

 _"NO!" He screamed. "MOM AND DAD ARE STILL IN THERE! SAVE THEM! PLEASE! MOM! DAD!"_

 _Nao thrashed against the grip of the paramedics. Wild eyes seemed to dart everywhere as Nao tried to escape the grasps of the adults. He wailed loudly as he continued his struggle to freedom. Violent red hues casted an oppressive mood on the whole street. Neighbors clustered around Nao's stretcher as they tried to sooth the hurting child. I curled up in the stretcher I was seated upon as I stared at the crumbling building before me. I felt numb to the world. It wasn't the kind of numbness from being out in the cold. It was a kind of numbness kids weren't suppose to have. The kind that makes you think "What's the use?". A paramedic had an oxygen mask on my face as I quietly stared at the fire. The man was trying to get me to speak, I think. I couldn't hear him, though. I was too tired._

From that point onwards, Nao's mental health began to deteriorate. There was a constant blank look on his face. He seemed so lifeless to me. He wasn't the Nao I once knew. Even at that age, I knew there was something not right with him. Hell, there was something wrong with me at the time, too. I managed to reel in some good old trauma from that experience. There was little to find within the remains of the once toxic household. The firemen only managed to salvage a simple package addressed to Nao. It was designated to be opened on Nao's 16th birthday, but I never saw what the gift was, though. A month after the accident happened, he moved out to live with his Grandparents in a far away town. As a 6 year old at the time, I was confused as to why I had to loose so many people within a short amount of time.

My parents brought me to a therapists so I could talk about my problems. At first, I was jumping from one therapist to another. All of them seemed to not work for me, but my parents persisted to try and find someone to help me. I'm thankful for that. I didn't end up with someone who only made things worst for me. instead, I found a nice lady who managed to help me through my struggles. For nine years, I was okay with myself and what happened that one fateful day.

Then, Nao returned during second year. He came back that year toting an orange hoodie. The halls of the school were buzzing as some students recalled their old classmate. Everyone was staring at the new student. Rumor began to spread about what he could've been doing during those nine odd years of absence. The fact that he was an aloof guy at the time didn't help quell those rumors at all. Even though it was years since I last saw him, I still thought of him as my best friend. I was worried about him. My worried heightened when on the anniversary of his parents' death, a black hoodie was worn and he was every more quite. Like he avoided everyone and anyone. In classes, he didn't do anything aside from staring at a notebook with a mournful expression on his face. Some students tried to talk to him, but all they got was a harsh insult and a large scowl right in their faces. After that day, people just ignored him completely. No one wanted to associated themselves with a crazy douchebag.

But I did. I tried to talk to him once. He looked at me strangely and said "I don't know you". He proceeded to tell be to fuck off and strides off towards the school's rooftop like he usually did. That hit a chord in me. He seemed to know what happened to his parents, but I was thrown out of the picture. It was almost like our friendship died in that fire, too.

When Nagisa-sensei came, Nao was more on edge than before. Every time Nagisa-sensei tried to speak to him, there was a tone of anger and hurt in Nao's voice as he snapped back at the teacher trainee. More teachers would've immediately thrown Nao into detention for his rudeness to a teacher, but Nagisa-sensei wasn't stupid. He calmly did what he always did. He turned the insults Nao launched at him into something more positive or inquisitive, but that tactic only seemed to tick Nao off even more.

The aura around Nao worsened when the anniversary of his parent's death rounded back around again. Nagisa-sensei seemed even more on guard that day. Like he was prepared for something big to happen. I knew it had to do with something about Nao. He knew of Nao's condition. He knew that Nao would not be okay today. Student began to slowly fill into the dirty classroom, I made note that it had been exactly 10 years since Nao lost his parents. It's been 10 years since I lost my best friend, too. Nao waltzed in with his black hoodie and Nagisa-sensei simply hummed. He always hummed if he noticed something of importance. Anyone would've of noticed how much of a wreck Nao was, but everyone would've brushed it off as him being high. I knew what it was, though. Nao was grieving still and he was more of a mess than last year. His eyes were puffy, and he skipped multiple classes. At lunch period, Nao rushed out of the classroom to head up to the roof like he usually did. Just as managed to place away my notes, I began to set out in order to find Nao. Just as I headed out of class, I bumped into the observant teacher trainee.

He smiled politely at me. "Ah! Noguchi-kun! Are you looking for Fukui-kun, as well?"

I nodded. "He's most likely on the roof. He loves heights."

The smile on Nagisa-sensei's face immediately disappears. His face seemed to pale in worry. "The roof? Alone?"

"Yes," I looked at him strangely. "Why?"

Then it dawned on me. If you lost everything important to you, your foundation, your parents, what would you do? If all you had for family were Grandparents who lived so far away that you never even knew they existed until you lost everything? If you had to suppress a portion of your own memory because it was just too traumatic for you, what would you do? My mind was at a stand still at the sudden epiphany.

 _Jesus. He may just be suicidal..._

Nagisa-sensei seemed to know what I was thinking. We rushed up the stairs and slapped the roof's door to see him standing outside the fenced edged. I sucked in my breath in fear. There was silence on the roof top as I tried to access the situation. He was silently staring in the distance as he clutched the chain-linked fence tightly. He seemed to be in quiet contemplation as he stared blankly at the cityscape before him. Nothing in his features seemed to indicatee he even acknowledged the loud slap of the roof's door that preceded our entrance. I was about to yell at him to get off when Nagisa-sensei placed a hand to my chest. I took the hint and backed away. Nagisa-sensei tiptoed towards Nao, and I followed him quietly. I could hear him muttering to himself.

"Should I? Should I not? Mom, I miss you. Dad, I wish you could knock some sense into me. Why can't I remember how you died? Grandma and Grandpa never spoke of it. Was I just so disgusting that you couldn't live with me? Did I disappoint you? Am I disappointing you now? Did you love me? Did I have friends as a kid? Why won't someone tell me? I want to be with you. Maybe if I just slip my fingers and just embrace it? What if? I - I don't know what to do, Mom, Dad. I can't live like this. I can't. I can't. I can't. I'm not strong. I can't. "

Nagisa-sensei look a deep breath and daringly took another step towards Nao.

"Sometime being strong is tiresome."

Nao whipped his head to look at us. His expression morphed from a look of surprise to one of irritation. I restrained myself as I resisted the urge to lung myself towards Nao as the fence began to teetered dangerously. The creaking of the chain link fence grated against my ears as I waited for Nagisa-sensei to continue.

"You don't need to be strong all the time. Sometimes you just need to let others help you. You're not alone. "

Nao gave him a weak glare. "What would you know?"

"I thought like that too," the teacher trainee smiled bitterly. "I thought I was useless. I thought I was invisible. Hell, I once risked my life. There was a criminal, you could say, and I almost killed myself in order to kill him. I didn't care about myself. I was saved though, and I learned not to do something so stupid. I let myself learn how to be strong with others. Fukui-kun, I think what you need is someone to be strong with. I think Noguchi-kun here can help you with that."

Nao scoffed. "Yeah, how. With the power of friendship everything will be fixed?"

Nagisa-sensei chuckled. "I think you'll learn friendship can help. Noguchi-kun has been your friend for quite awhile, am I correct?"

Nao looked at him in disbelief. "Bullshit. I've never knew him until I came to this school. How can he help me?"

"No," I interrupted. "You knew me."

Nao switched his gaze to land on me.

"We were neighbors as kids," I stated slowly. "Your parents and mine would send us off to each other's house. We were close. I was there when your parents died. I can tell you exactly what happened. I'll give you answers, just please don't let go. "

Nagisa-sensei smiled serenely. "Is that enough for you not to go?"

Nao was having an internal battle within himself. I could tell in the look on his face that he wanted to know what happened, but he also was tired of having to handle life. He looked up at the bluenette and then back at me. He seemed to pause in hesitation before he took a deep breath and nodded. Relief flowed through my veins as I came to the fact that no one was dying today.

"Just to tell you. I'm quite the basket case," Nao commented as he climbed back over the fence.

I chuckled. "I think we're all basket cases here. You're not special, Nao."

"Neither are you, Noguchi," he retorted.

He managed to hop back down to the roof as the fence returned to creaking precariously. I offered a hand towards him as he began to dust himself off. He smiled at the gesture and shop my hand.

Nagisa-sensei beamed at our interaction. "Now then, I'm assuming you may want some help with your feelings, right? Maybe also those injuries you have on your wrists?"

Nao blinked at the statement. "How the fuck do you know? Like how? Are you psychic?"

"I'm just one hell of a teacher, Fukui-kun."

"Nao, do you cut?" I bluntly asked.

"..."

I spoke up again. "Don't worry. I got some coping methods we can do. Have you ever tries turning to the arts?"

Nagisa-sensei's eye twinkled. "I know an excellent piano teacher I can recommend to you. She may be a bit busy at times. She works for the government with her husband, but I don't think she'll mind gaining a student."

"Ummm. Maybe another time."

"How about a leading artist? Maehara-kun may want an apprentice. I'd have to ask him."

"Can we just talk about this another time? Give me a break, Nagisa-sensei," Nao groaned.

"Nope! I'm your teacher after all!"

"Great. Just great."

I smiled to myself. Even though it had been years, Nao was still himself. For once throughout that whole day, I thought every thing was going to be fine.

* * *

 **A/N: So, yeah. It's a bit cliche of a dramatic moment. I just got so lost within the plot that I may have failed at being dramatic. Not a hundred percent sure. RIP. Also, the suicidal moments may be triggering. I'm not sure how effective or realistic they were. Truthfully, I have (thank the lord) never been suicidal and I hope to never be. I know a little bit about coping with those #problemsofselfworth and the arts help. The correct therapist also helps.**

 **Anyway! I would like to thank you all for the favorite, follows, and reviews! There's been so much support for this fanfic that I've been blown away. I've gotten a bunch of suggestion from you guys! I'll try my best! I may not update a lot, but I've at least gotten some basis to the characters and the plot of potential chapters. I want to focus more on Nagisa as an individual before going into Nagisa's relations with E Class and the E Class teachers. I hope you'll have the patience for that! I may have a cameo of someone from E Class in two to three chapters. Or maybe in the next one. Who knows?**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **(Side Note: I think I just... made Nagisa-kun go Dumbledore and eye sparkle. What am I doing, self? What am I doing?)**

 **EDIT (1/20/18): Yes. So I just decided to give it its own chapter because it kind is a big mood change from the previous part.**

 **The next chapter is completely normal. The only thing it'll have is some detail fixing and grammar and spelling and whatnot. I'm sorry if these things are really long for the new readers! I'm trying to explain myself so everyone will** **understand. Also, I'm naturally very chatty of a person, so my writing reflects myself. I honestly have no filter here. Lol.**


	5. Period 4

**A/N:** **EDIT (1/20/18): THIS "NEW CHAPTER" IS NOT A MISTAKENED REPUBLISH OF CHAPTER FOUR. NAGISA-SENSEI: THE OBSERVANT HAS BEEN SPLIT INTO TWO DIFFERENT CHAPTERS WHICH ARE PART ONE AND TWO. I'M SINCERELY SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION. I'M TRYING TO FIX THIS STORY UP FOR NOW. MORE DETAILS ABOUT THIS AT THE END. IT IS RECOMMENDED THAT PEOPLE MAY WANT TO LOOK BACK AT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS TO SEE SOME LITTLE CHANGES. IDK MAN. YOU DO YOU. I'LL JUST BE HERE BEING MUCH STRESSED ABOUT HOW THIS WILL ALL GO.**

 **I'm super duper sorry I haven't updated so far. I literally started this up because I saw someone's review! I literally took a summer off rip. To my defense my family loves to travel so I ended up in multiple different countries and states within two months. When school started, I looked at this and I was really happy to see all of these notices for new followers and favorites and reviews! There was this one from a guest that had me preening. Ngl I wrote down a response because I was just so flattered and excited.**

 **LOOK:**

 **Iamn00bish's review:**

I am very very glad that someone has decided to go on from where the anime ended, and I must say, your execution is sublime. The only issue I have with the story is spelling (please don't take offence I'm not an asshole I promise). Other than that you have so much further to go with this and I would love to see how you make this story unfold.

 **Author:**

Don't worry! I'm not insulted! I'm actually pretty glad someone pointed out how I decided to lay out the story. I have a weird thing where I like being accurate in my writing to some degree. I literally rewatched the scene where Nagisa is in Paradise High multiple times to write down word for word the dialogue and actions. The first chapter should be the same scene but in a different point of view! I also tried to make the format seem like the very first episode of Assassination Classroom. Heh it sounds weird but I tried to make Isao Oshiro feel hopeless over getting a better education like how Nagisa felt hopeless about being a better student. I ever looked at the background characters within that scene to describe some of the students. Eiji Abe, a baseball guy with clumped locks of hair? He's one of the background characters in the scene. Nao Fukui, the orange hoodie kid who lost his parents? Yeah there was a dude with a hoodie and my mind just jumped to something dramatic! Anyway, I just feel so flattered that all that dumb work was for something. That weird nagging need to make it accurate is recognized and appreciated, even if it was just one review. I am planning to keep it accurate to the manga, too. The manga ended and it does and a page or two with Nagisa and his students in the bonus chapters (only me would obsess over Assassination Classroom enough to watch the sub, watch the dub, and read the manga). Sorry for the rambling! It's just that review just made me really happy! Of course the spelling kinda sucks. I don't have a beta reader and I usually don't proofread it in find detail either. In fact sometimes, I just post up chapters immediately without review. So… yeah I just find this to be a gigantic compliment!

 **And this was when they were a guest and I was just so eager to gush so you can ignore me whole rant if you want. They reviewed once more with they're own account and oml I must tell you right here right now you made me blush in delight. Like I was fangirling at your three sentences. I can't make this up because it was all true. I almost fainted from lack of oxygen due to flipping out so hard.**

 **(Edit: I freaked out after seeing another review. I'm sorry, I just really like hearing from you guys.)**

 **Ok sorry for the long Author's Note but I just had to put this out there into the public. This is what your reviews do to me, guys! Now on with the story!**

* * *

 **Nagisa-Sensei: The Fit**

* * *

 **Akihito Minami's POV**

Not gonna lie, my family's poor. Just to place all the cards down and open for whoever may wish to know. It's not like I'm furious at the world for placing such a horrendous burden upon my poor family. You end up just accepting the facts after a while. You see, my family owns this small homey restaurant at the end of a bustling street. It's been in the family for decades and probably started up around sometime that I don't even care to know about. I don't very much want to go into details about some ancient store, to be honest. The most important part about the restaurant is that:

1) It's running out of business because of chain restaurants popping up nearby

2) My family is suffering because of this and

3) I'm the delivery boy, so I have to rush to people's houses to deliver food.

Now, I must inform you - whoever I just made up in my mind for my great internal monologuing - that I have a 60% chance of getting order delivered late, and thus I end up returning some money to make up for the inconvenience a lot. That hurts the business a lot, but I can't help it. I can only run to deliver the food! No motorbike or whatever to get me there! If you thought that sucked, well then sorry buddy, but it gets worst. When it's around the time for festivals and whatnot, more people decide to take out. _So_ guess who has to bring a ton of food all around town?

This guy! Whoopee (insert sarcasm being laid thicc here).

Now I, Akihito Minami, am running like some wacko around town delivering food while talking to myself about my weird situation. Ain't that a doozy of a time? Praying to the gods that it gets better. After two irritated customers glared at me as they snatched their food from my tired hands, I reached my third customer! I knock on the door of this apartment when the door swings open to reveal no one. My tired mind was beginning to reel. What here a ghost? Do they actually exist? Why would they order take up? My internal monologuing was stopped to a halt as a cough snaps me out of my bemusement.

I look down to see my teacher, Nagisa-sensei, smiling at me with his weird all-knowing smile. Not gonna lie, but the smile can be pretty creepy at times.

"Thank you for that comment, Minami-kun," Nagisa-sensei sighed in exasperation.

I smile sheepishly at him. "I did the speaking out loud thing again, didn't I?"

"No worries!" Nagisa-sensei chuckled. "Anyway! Do you have the katsudon that I ordered?"

"Yes! I apologize for bringing it so late! I run to deliver the food."

A concerned look flashes across Nagisa's face as he took in my current state. I was drenched in sweat with my t-shirt showing the embarrassing sweat stains fairly evidently. I completely regret wearing a grey t-shirt now.

"Can't you drive to give it?"

I shifted the bags in my hand in order to get a comfortable grip on the bag holding the katsudon Nagisa-sensei wanted. I handed the plastic bag of katsudon to the blue-haired teacher trainee and shrugged.

"Can't afford a vehicle," I chirped.

Nagisa-sensei sighed once more. Man, aren't I a disappointment? What a mood. He returned back into his apartment. I was kind of confuse as I wondered why he left the door open. I assume its because he needed to get the money to pay for the food. I was proven correct when he came out with the money for the katsudon. Aside from the money in his hand, there was a workout t-shirt. Surprisingly it seemed to be my size.

"How about I help you deliver the food? That way, it's be done faster?" he offered kindly as he gave me the two items in his hands.

Oh no. My sense were tingling. Nagisa-sensei was about to try and help my problem like how he does with everyone else.

I shook my head vigorously. "No can do, sensei! That would be rude of me to ask! Besides, I like running!"

Half-lie just to get him to stop being so nice. Will it work?

"I insist, " he countered with a forceful smile.

Drats. I swear Nagisa-sensei can be a little too pushy sometimes.

"It's my job to be pushy when it comes to the well-being of my students, Minami-kun!" the bluenette stated. "Now, allow me to take half of those deliveries, you have!"

If there's one thing I've learned about Nagisa-sensei, it's that he is stubborn, strong, and skilled. That trifecta of character traits doe not mix well when someone who wants to be left alone on Nagisa-sensei's watch. I wouldn't be able to make him give up on his quest to help me even if I tried to place a little more effort into my refusal. I end up handing him the other bags and began explaining where each address is located. As I explained, i slipped on the workout t-shirt he offered me. He thanked me for the directions and _BEGINS SCALING A NEARBY BUILDING?_ Why, Nagisa-sensei? Why must you show off your ninja ways? By the time I'm done gaping in surprise, he's already ninja jumping away.

I nearly began teeing my hair out as I pointed furiously in the direction that Nagisa-sensei headed off to.

"Why must you do the things you do?!" I screamed.

People around me looked extremely put off as I started to pace around and talk loudly to myself. Stupid ninja fast teachers and their "Believe It!" ways. After managing to collect myself, I run to my next address and surprisingly get there on time! I knock three times as I leveled my breathing. The door swings open to reveal a familiar brown haired guy with blonde hair at the sides. The man was Ryoma Terasaka. He was kind of a usual with the restaurant.

"Good morning, Terasaka-san! Here is your bowl of rice with beef! How's it going for ya?" I greeted him nicely.

He grunted in response. "It's been fine. Thanks for the food."

I beamed happily as I slipped the plastic bag off of my arms. I handed him the food and turned to leave when I paused. I turned back to the older man in order to say something

"Hey, Terasaka-san?"

"What?"

"How come you only buy from us?"

"I have a good friend who was in a similar situation to you when I was a kid. I remember him swearing up and down that he would improve his family's restaurant and he did. I'm just doing what I can to keep your business afloat."

With that, he began to close the door of house when, but not before slamming it open once more.

He stared at me dead in the eye and in his gruff voice said. "Don't you dare tell anyone else I said that. You got it, kid?"

The man promptly shut the door, and I was left bemused. Huh, he was a nice guy after all. Who'd knew? I headed off to drop off the other deliveries.

I got one to a rowdy household late because it was in the town over. The mother refused to receive the money as her kids, a brunette teen, a boy with an afro and cow-print pjs, and a boy (girl?) with a pigtail, chased each other around in the background. I just kept the money and left after I heard someone roar about a "Baseball-idiot". Man, I deliver to them sometimes and it was always really crazy there.

I got another deliver late to a guy (girl?) with brunette hair and his or her red haired mother (father?). The Fujiokas were nice people. Kind with a lot of snark and sass. 10 out of 10, would join them on their adventures sassing the world one person at a time.

I delivered to another order on time, surprisingly. It was a sorority apartment complex. The girls there are pretty shy and veer away from guys, so I usually place the bag inside and wait for money and a tip to slip out the bottom of the door. They're not bad people, they're just immensely awkward. Shockingly, I saw a very fashionable lady strut into the apartment complex hollering for a "Tsukimi". It must be that new tenant I've seen. Anyway, I went to deliver to other houses and got back to the restaurant drenched in sweat.

I stumble into the restaurant and allowed the cool air of the dining area to waft through me. I collapsed onto a chair without looked at whoever was in the room at the time. I look up to see Nagisa-sensei kicked back on a chair chatting idly with my dad. The two seemed to be talking about me and how I was in school. I could tell from the interested look on my dad's face. Nagisa-sensei turned to me in recognition.

"Ah! Minami-kun! How are you doing?" the teacher trainee beamed with no evidence of sweat on his face.

HE WASN'T EVEN BREATHING HARD. WHAT?

I gaped in shock and began to circle the enigma of a teacher trainee. "How? What?"

Nagisa-sensei laughed mirthfully. "That was kind of a work out! It's been awhile since I've trekked through a city. I am exhausted!"

"But. What? You don't look - There's no sweat! I'm drenched! What? I can't - " I spluttered out.

After the initial shock wore away at me, I let out a loud groan and shook my hands in the air with vigor. "WHY MUST YOU BE SO NINJA-Y?"

My dad barked back at me with an amused look on his. "Akihito! Be polite to your teacher!"

"Whatever, dad."

Nagisa-sensei laughed once again. "It's fine, Minami-san. I must say, that was an easy job. It was a nice surpass when my first delivery brought me to Noguchi-kun's how. I was surprised to see Fukui-kun and Noguchi-kun at the door. It saw quite entertaining when they tried to explain the large amount of red paint covering the two."

"That's a sight I would pay to see," I joked. "Anyways, I hope the whole thing wasn't too much of a bother for you!"

"It was nothing," Nagisa-sensei dismissed. "Some people were more disrupting than others, I'm afraid."

"The old man without a permanent address who always orders near a Christian church and ends up waving to you with a shovel that has the Christian cross on it?"

"Yup. That guy."

"Yeah, he's something, but he's not a totally bad person."

"He did offer to give me a large tip. I turned down the offer, but he thruster the money to me and ran off with his food and shovel."

"He does that, too."

Nagisa-sensei smiled to himself and stood up. "I think I've overstayed my welcome. It was a nice workout. I'd love to come and help your family business again!"

He pushed in the chair he was seated on and grabbed the untouched bottle of water that was in front of him. He placed it right in front of me and headed towards the doors. I barely mustered up the willpower to open the bottle and chug it down whole. The exhaustion seemed to rush into me all at once. One more amused laugh surfaced from the blue-haired man as he watched me trying to breath properly. I waved to him lazily while he waved back. With that, the bluenette waltzed out of the restaurant doors, and I was left with my dad.

"He's a very nice man," Dad commented.

"He is, Dad."

"He helped lift some bags of rice from the truck. Did you know he managed to get 10 bags of rice into the storage room with 10 minutes?"

"Doesn't that take us half an hour to do?"

"Yeah."

"Damn."

"..."

"..."

"Language, son."

"Sorry, Dad."

* * *

 **A/N: It took me a summer to update. I'm sorry, I'm trash. I will probably go through and fix the grammatical mistakes later. I want to kind of forget the plot, so I can just focus on the pathetic mistakes I have made (Edit: I immediately fixed some stuff because I couldn't handle the mistake I noticed. Rip). Also it doesn't really focus on Nagisa being really fit does it? ._.'||** **Kudos to anyone who could get the references to other anime! It's a total of 3 or 4 anime references.** **The guy with the shovel is kinda a true story.** **Fukui-kun and Noguchi-kun were the people from last chapter! If y'all remember, Fukui lost his parents while Noguchi lost a friend. Then the power of Nagisa reunited them! XD**

 **Also, Nagisa is not actually extremely strong according canon material. He wouldn't be able to win again Karma with brute strength. I'm just placing Nagisa on a level of strength higher than a normal person's ability. Because, y'know, if Nagisa doesn't have power in the height department, he should have some more strength that others just to be a little fair. That, in turn, means Karma's a bigger force to be reckoned with. Lol.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING THIS EVEN THOUGH I SUCK AT UPDATING. I AM EXTREMELY SURPRISED AT ALL THE FOLLOWS AND FAVORITE AND REVIEWS. Y'ALL ARE MAKING ME BLUSHU-BLUSHU DESU. I HOPE YOU CONTINUE READING THE FUTURE CHAPTERS! Please have faith. I need it...**

 **The next chapter is "Nagisa-sensei: the Influential"! You'll be receiving some more cameos from others, possibly! ;3 wonk.**

 **EDIT (1/20/18): This may be changed a little because I need to just fix this all. I'm trying my best to fix this before trying to post another mess of a chapter. I'm going to post up the chapter hopefully soon since I'm already forcing myself to confront the problems in this work. Please don't be mad! Thank you for your time!**


	6. Period 5: First Half

**A/N:** **I told you I was getting this out soon. Lol. Just to explain why it has taken so long to update this, I was very busy since I took a nosedive during my first semester of education. Its not really serious, but it was really messy. I'm recovering from it, I guess. Anyway, I have been gobsmacked at the amount of feedback I've gotten from this fanfic! Like it's a whole lot more than I expected! Thank you for suffering through my insufferable-ness! I am sincerely sorry for all the trouble I have given people! I am just a naturally messy person. So much mess... Ignore my digression now and enjoy this splurge of words that I have vomited onto this page! :D**

* * *

 **Nagisa-Sensei: The Influential (Part One)**

* * *

 **Haruo Fujioka's POV**

I am _so_ boned right now. Dad is going to kill me, bring me back to life, and kill me again.

Why - you may ask - am I so utterly and rightfully boned?

"Fujioka, _what the actual fuck_ ," hissed Kobayashi as he held his bleeding arm.

That's partially why. The both of us were pinned again a dumpster and a pile of trashbags right outside a French restaurant. Rushed footsteps surrounded us from all places. In my hands is one single slice of heavenly chocolate cake on a pristine porcelain plate. This could be the set up for a really bad joke, but I honestly now was not the time to joke about our impending doom.

Apparently, I may or may not have just declared war on a local yakuza gang and just dragged Mori Kobayashi into this fucked up mess. All because I ate the head's cake. Yes, it was the dumbest reason to be guaranteed death, but I've been doing this for the past couple of months without realizing it.

You see, I am the son of a well-known CEO manager and a famous model. The only downside about my family is that I am the third child they have and my older siblings are way more successful than me. I'm the odd kid out in the situation since my sister is taking over my dad's company and my brother is taking over my mom's fashion line. Where does that leave me? Dead bottom.

To connect this with other pressing situations, this means I tend to do a lot of really stupid things just to be acknowledged by my parents. I'm not even going to deny this. I've ran through my situation at least a hundred times in my head and I know I am a spoiled, attention-seeking brat who just needs some validation and comfort.

That validation and comfort comes in rich chocolate cake that can only be found at La Beaute Cachee, a French restaurant prized for its well-known cake. Now, I have gotten into the fun habit of sneaking into this said restaurant in order to snatch the final piece of this cake for myself. Incidentally, that final piece of cake is always reserved for a man who comes in close to closing time every Thursday of the week. Who would guess such a fancy place was actually a front for some shady business?

I certainly didn't. Now I've gone and fucked myself. _Hard_.

Kobayashi plays a very important part into this situation, too. _It just so happens_ that Kobayashi managed to make this specific gang back off from terrorizing around Paradise High. Thus, they were even more pissed off when they saw the two of us working together. How he managed to whoop their asses in the first place is a mystery to us all. He doesn't look like much. The only significant aspect of him was that he was crazy tall.

The said giant began to elbow me. "I think they're gone. Let's go. I know somewhere to hide."

He squeezed out of our little hiding space and dashed toward the street. I followed after as we half ran half speed walked toward whatever destination the guy was heading to. We headed down the mostly empty sidewalk. As we did, we dodged the occasional passerby. I followed the guy as he kept during around corners like a madman. Somehow, he was faster than me even while he was injured. What a blow to my ego.

"Hold up, you freaking giraffe," I wheezed as I gripped the plate in my hands. "Where exactly?"

He looked back at me with an exasperation look as he stared at the item I had with me. "Why are you still holding that damn cake?"

"It's delicious and I refuse to waste good food," I retorted through gasps of air. "Now where the hell are we going, exactly?"

Kobayashi rolled his eyes and turned to face the direction we were running in. "A safe house, I guess you could say. Gangs don't dare go there. It's under some kind of protection."

We kept going past buildings and stores. The pedestrians before us were scarce to say the least, but there were some vendors in the front of their stores. No one seemed to pay any attention as to why two boys were rushing somewhere with one clutching a noticeably bloody arm and the other holding a piece of cake. Highly suspicious, if you'd as me. Kobayashi finally stopped at an apartment building. It was a small two story apartment complex that was rectangular. Only one staircase lead to the second floor. It was nearby the school, and a little old looking.

"Here."

Kobayashi headed up the stairs and walked straight to a certain door with a bit of worry on his face. Why would the guy be nervous? Could the resident of the apartment be some really shady guy? A crack-head? Well, no time for second guessing now. He knocked on the door four times in a specific pattern. Now that was classy and mysterious. The more I hang with this guy, the more I feel like he's also in the gang business. The door swung open to reveal a familiar blob of blue hair. No way.

"Kobayashi-kun? How did you know where I live? Are you okay?"

I looked between the two and groaned. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Now is not the time, Fujioka," Kobayashi turned to give me the classic bitch face.

The person at the door looked to me with a concerned smile. "Ah. Fujioka-kun. I wasn't aware that you would be here, as well."

"Hello, Nagisa-sensei," I smiled back awkwardly. "Neither did I."

Nagisa-sensei stepped backwards and motioned for us to go inside. Kobayashi looked conflicted. He probably was contemplating just running farther away. The guy was being too indecisive and frankly, indecisiveness was going to kill us. I elbowed him and gave the guy an expectant look. He face contorted back to the bitch face he had before and finally went into the apartment. I rolled my eyes as I followed behind him.

I pulled off my shoes before striding confidently down the hallway with three doors and into the apartment's living room. I took a good look around the relatively small space. There were two couches positioned at an angle from each other. Both were facing a small wooden coffee table. A stand stood inbetween the two couches with a tablet propped up in a stand. Pushed against the wall was a small flat screen TV with the morning drama, Dragonfly, airing on it. There was a stand which showed a framed image of a class. There were two teachers standing to the right side of the class group, and to the left side was a mysterious yellow blob. I couldn't get a better look at the picture. If the incense around it meant anything, it meant someone in that picture died and this stand was a small shrine to them. Man, that stopped me cold.

Nagisa-sensei rushed into a room that branched off of the hallway. I took a seat at one of the couches and placed my plate of chocolate cake onto the table in front of me. Kobayashi was seated next to me and was still applying pressure to his injury. The blood from the graze looked like it was making the cloth of his shirt stick to him. He seemed hesitantly to try and roll up his t-shirt in order to assess the injury.

"Take off your shirt," I suddenly blurted out.

The giraffe looked at me like I was crazy. I gave him the finger before I huffed in irritation.

"Do you wanna make this even more uncomfortable than it already is?"

He grumbled and began to unbutton the shirt he was wearing. As he began to loop the sleeve of the good arm off, he winched in pain. He probably was messing too much with his injured arm while he was getting his sleeve off. I stood up to help him take off the article of clothing. Carefully, I slipped it over his head and gently but efficiently pulled it over the wound. By the time Kobayashi was half-naked, Nagisa-sensei was already back in the living room with a first aid kit, gauze, and a couple of towels. He proceeded place down the items on the coffee table and take out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide and some bandages.

"Good job so far, Fujioka-kun," Nagisa-sensei praised. " Now, I need you to use one towel to clean off the injury of any dirt or debris. Infection will happen if we aren't careful about cleaning the injury. From the look of things, that looks like a superficial gunshot wound if I ever saw one."

He rushed into the kitchen area and grabbed a bowl. I followed his orders and began to carefully clear Kobayashi's injury. The giraffe looked reluctant to allow me to help him but did nothing to stop me. Nagisa-sensei brought back a bowl of hot water and dipped a towel into it.

"I'm using hot water since there'll be less bacteria," he explained carefully. "This will feel weird, Kobayashi-kun, but I swear this is all for the sake of precaution. Fujioka-kun, there are some cotton balls inside the bathroom. It's the first door on the left. Inside the bathroom, the mirror doubles as a cabinet. The cotton balls should be on the bottom shelf."

I nodded and swiftly headed towards the bathroom. Managing to snatch the bag of cotton balls, I headed back into the living room as Nagisa-sensei placed the blood soaked towels onto the coffee table. I headed him the bag and he pulled out a singular cotton ball. He opened the hydrogen peroxide and poured a little bit of the chemical into the fluffy item. At this sight, Kobayashi suddenly tensed up. The tenseness of his features seemed to make the pain worst for him, as well. What an idiot. The whole thing'll be worse if he tenses up. I grabbed his good shoulder and shook it.

"Don't go tensing yourself up," I scoffed at the guy. "You'll just end up hurting yourself even more."

The giraffe rolled his eyes at me and tried to relax. I kept my hand on his shoulder as Nagisa-sensei began treating the area around the wound. Based on the scrunched up look on his face, I would've guessed Kobayashi wasn't enjoying this part of the procedure. It would probably be better to distract him.

"So," I began, "how'd you know to come here?"

Kobayashi spoke through gritted teeth. "I didn't. All I knew was that the gangs never dared to come around this apartment complex for some reason. Then, I remembered Akihito Minami mentioning something about Nagisa-sensei's home being here."

"So basically, you guessed this place would be safe and took the risk?" I said slowly.

The giraffe has an insulted look on his face. He probably took that as an insult. Ah, crap.

Nagisa-sensei chuckled quietly. "Well, I'm glad you two managed to find me alright. Who knows what would've happened otherwise."

"Yeah," I nodded in agreement. "We'd be dead if it weren't for you."

Kobayashi looked pleased at that statement. At least, he didn't completely hate me now. I turned my attention to the TV screen as the main character of Dragonfly fought against bad guys and proceeded to jump off a cliff like it was nothing.

"Man, that lady is something," I commented as I watched the scene with rapt attention. "I heard that the actress, Haruna Mase, did all of her own stunts."

"Ah, you mean Kayano-chan?" Nagisa-sensei briefly looked at the TV. "She does."

"Kayano-chan?"

The blue-haired man smiled fondly. "Haruna Mase is just a cover name. When I knew her in Junior High, her cover name was Kaede Kayano and she'd dyed her hair green. Her real name is Akira Yukimura. We still refer to her as Kayano, though. The name just stuck for us."

He placed down the cotton ball he was using to grab a bandage and some gauze. A nostalgic smile crept across his face as he applied the bandages and gauze onto Kobayashi. Of course he had reveal a small piece of his personal life at this moment. Unless, he was just saying things to distract us.

"No way," I shook my head in disbelief. "You couldn't of known her. "

Kobayashi snorted. "With all the crazy things Nagisa-sensei has done, being friends with an actress doesn't surprise me at all."

"If you'd like, I could invited her into class," the teacher trainee offered kindly.

"Nah. I'd - "

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Open up!" A loud voice hollered from the front door.

Nagisa-sensei tensed up. He rose from his position near us to stare down the hallway with a dark look on his face. What perfect timing. Kobayashi was fixed up most and we could make a get away. Probably. Hopefully. Maybe. Nagisa-sensei motioned for us to stay where we were. He cautious crept around the couches to head towards the entrance of the hallway.

"Ritsu, are you there?" he spoke in a normal voice.

The tablet near the table suddenly turned on. "Hai! What do you need, Nagisa?"

On the screen, there was a pink-haired woman beaming happily. The background was filled with pastel colors and icons floating around. The more suprsing part was how the lips perfectly synced with the voice being heard.

"Holy crap," I gaped at the device.

"Look through the security cameras in my apartment complex. How many assailants are there?" Nagisa-sensei continued to speak calmly.

Ritsu smiled cheerily and responded. "There are three assailants at your front door! Two more at the bottom of the complex, as well! No one at the back! Shall I call someone nearby for help?"

"Call Karasuma if the situation looks dire, and could you watch over my students?"

"Got it! Be careful, Nagisa," Ritsu warned. "As much as I know that you're capable, I still worry."

"I will."

With that Nagisa-sensei headed towards the front door. We could see the tensed up shoulders suddenly relax. He seemed completely calm as he approached the door. The banging was still occurring and muffled talk could be heard. How could he be so okay in this situation? I will never get Nagisa-sensei. As I changed my gaze to my injured classmate, I was that Kobayashi was staring at the tablet expectantly.

"You must be Mori Kobayashi anpd Haruo Fujioka of Class 3-5!" the woman in the tablet chirped cheerfully. "I am Ritsu! Please wait a moment as I download myself into your cellular devices!"

Holy crap. She can do that?! I looked at the device in my hand and was shocked as the woman popped up in it. She waved enthusiastically at me.

"Now then," she spoke warmly. "Please go out onto the balcony, and clim onto the roof. From there, you two will be able to distract any of the intruders if need be. There is a 32% chance that will be necessary. "

I looked at Kobayashi and back to the phone. He also had an unsettled look on his face. Well, this was a game changer. Without any need for discussion, we rushed out on the balcony and began to climb. Well, Kobayashi climbed up first with some help by me. I quickly followed after him. Peering downwards, we could clearly see the two men standing at the bottom of the staircase that led to the second floor. I could hear Nagisa-sensei speaking to the other three men who were at his door.

"Well, sirs," Nagisa-sensei spoke loudly with a ton of irritation in his voice. "If you keep insisting on such madness, why don't you come into see for yourself?"

The other men murmured quietly to themselves before complying to the teacher trainee's offer. There was some shuffling as the men went in. Then the door clicked shut and nothing more was heard. Kobayashi was next to me, still holding on his injured arm. I sighed in exasperation as he clenched the injury even more than necessary. I elbowed him again and looked at him dead on.

"Dude, you'll loose circulation if you keep that up. We don't need you even more hurt than before."

Kobayashi gave me a dark glare and turned back to staring at the two men down below. What a dick. I turned back to look at the guys, as well. I could clearly see guns at their sides even from here. That made me even more anxious about what those could entail. What if Nagisa-sensei failed? What he got hurt? How would we continue on if this were to happen? Will we die?

"Please calm down, Fujioka-kun! I can sense you heart rate increasing." Ritsu spoke soothingly. "Nagisa is very much experienced at what he does. If the situation gets worst, I'll contact a good friend our ours. He's a part of the government and everything will be sorted out nicely. Have faith in your instructor."

Kobayashi glanced at the digital woman in suspicion. "How do you know Nagisa-sensei, anyway?"

Ritsu clapped her hands together and beamed. "I was a software created to eliminate a certain threat. It just so happens that your teacher was also a part of the mission I was created to do! We became good friends during the mission. Along the way, I learned how to feel emotions and went completely online!"

"Wait, so Nagisa-sensei is a hit man?" I raised an eyebrow at the woman in the screen.

"Nope!" she laughed in amusement. "It is better for you to keep this information to yourselves for the time being. There is a 68% chance you'll learn even more about him within a couple of months. There's a 95% chance you'll know by graduation! Just have some patience, boys!"

I grumbled under my breath in frustration. Anyone in their right mind would be just as annoyed as I was at that moment. Nagisa-sensei was an enigma to everyone in the class. Hell, in the whole school! Everyone wanted to known the backstory behind the guy. No one told life was gonna be this way. I didn't want all these mysteries! I want answers! My internal monologue was cut short when a sliding door opened. The giraffe and I tensed up. Did Nagisa-sensei loose? Were we going to get caught?

"Kobayashi-kun! Fujioka-kun!" Nagisa-sensei's voice called out.

We relaxed ourselves as the familiar voice reached our ear. He actually did it. We were going to be okay.

"Back up is going to come soon," the teacher trainee spoke urgently. "Ritsu, call Karasuma now. I have a feeling this going to escalate a whole lot. After you get in touch with Karasuma, take these kids somewhere safe. I trust you."

"Hai!" Ritsu responded. "Come on, Fujoka-kun, Kobayashi-kun. I'll be taking you to your school. It is an ideal place for you guys to hide in, I'll have access to the whole place, no civilians will be in danger, and we'll be able to rendezvous with Karasuma!"

The two of us nodded in unison. This could be a make or break situation for us. We needed to act fast or shit was going to hit the fan.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N:** **Ahahahaha. This is going to have a part two, too. Hehe two too… Anywho, I'm use to American culture so there are some inaccuracies within the finer details. The procedure for clearing up the superficial gunshot wound was searched up. I like to do my research just to be semi-accurate with stuff. I originally planned for like 21 chapters, but I probably need to split some of these chapters up. I was really vague in my planning stage so I had some creative room to work with while writing. Like the description for Nagisa-sensei: The Enigma was "No clue what he [Nagisa-sensei] is like". If manage to finish this, I'll probably post a chapter with the descriptions I made for each chapter. I tell you, I don't know what I was thinking when I made the descriptions but it's quality good shit.**

 **I'm gonna try to fix as much as I can before posting then have a jumbo edit session every 5 chapters. It'll be more** **convenient for me. Right now, I'm riding a wave called "Actually Not Having Writer's Block". It probably won't last, but I'm trying to maximize all the work I can do in this period as best as I can!**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT!**


End file.
